lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
See here for a list of things not to suggest. Frequently Asked Questions 'Can you update the mod to Minecraft 1.12 or version?' If I could wave a wand and update it, I would, but updating a mod of this size is a horrific amount of work and I don't really have the time for that. Meanwhile, Minecraft 1.7.10 is still available to play without much trouble. I wrote a post about updating here, and an older outdated post from the time of 1.8 here. 'My game is lagging! Help!' Fastcraft is a highly recommended mod for increasing FPS and decreasing lag. You can download it here. I found that this mod, for me, fixed 100% of chunk-loading lag and all the FPS lag in tree-heavy biomes. I really cannot recommend it fully enough; go and try installing it now! You will be surprised how good it is. 'How do I obtain saddles in Middle-earth?' Since this is a mod with a heavy focus on exploration and adventure, saddles are very useful items to have in Middle-earth. Luckily, you don't have to go searching dungeons for hours on end; the mod adds saddle crafting recipes! You can also find saddles in some structures in Middle-earth. The mod also adds crafting recipes for iron, gold, and diamond horse armour, and many others. 'Is this mod compatible with mod name?' This mod should be compatible with most Minecraft Forge mods. Other mods may work with this, but it's not guaranteed. If the other mod is a dimension mod, you may have to configure some dimension IDs to avoid conflicts. You can change the IDs for this mod by finding the 'LOTR.cfg' located in your .minecraft/config folder. Open it up and change any conflicting values. Dimension IDs may range from -128 to 127 inclusive. This mod is known to not be fully compatible with OptiFine - running the two together often causes glitches and crashes. If you run into problems running this mod and OptiFine together, we will ask you to remove OptiFine before we can help you with technical support. For information on specific mod incompatibilities, see here. 'Is this mod compatible with NEI (Not Enough Items)?' The Ranger Malvegil has created a very useful NEI plugin for the mod. More information can be found at NEI Plugin. 'Is this mod multiplayer compatible?' Yes! Instructions for installing the mod on a server are available here. Note that, as usual, any players connecting to the server must have the mod on their clients. Also, their IDs must be configured (see above) in exactly the same way as those for the server, otherwise things on the clients will not work correctly 'Can I run this mod on a Cauldron (MCPC+, Bukkit) server?' Well, you can, but it's probably not going to work very well and I don't recommend it. The mod is developed for Minecraft Forge. MCPC+ changes much of the code from vanilla and Forge, and as a result, there will likely be many bugs/errors/crashes when the mod is run on MCPC+ which do not occur when running the mod on the intended Forge server. If you encounter a bug on an MCPC+ server, check to see if it happens on a Forge server before reporting it to me. If you cannot reproduce it on a Forge server, then it is caused by MCPC+, not this mod, and I will not attempt to fix it. Please read this excellent post for more information. 'Can you add Gandalf / Minas Tirith / the One Ring / Mumakil / etc.?' Short answer: No. Please do not ask for these things. Long answer: Every main character, region, structure, and so on, from LOTR is planned to be added in the future. But there is a general plan for the mod, and these things will come later on, when the work on more basic features such as biomes, blocks and items, and NPCs are mostly completed. Asking for your favourite character to be added will not make them be added faster. 'Will Anduril, Sting, Gandalf's staff, etc. ever be craftable?' No, they will be obtained through questing when the quest system is added. Please note that the quest system referred to is not the mini-quest system already in the mod; the full story-quest system will come much later. 'Can you make the Biomes smaller?' If you find it difficult to travel around Middle-earth it is probably because you are walking everywhere. Make use of the mod's fast travel system or any of the various mounts the mod adds, and you will find travelling much easier. 'Can you add race selection?' I will never add this, due to compatibility issues. Custom player skins are not compatible with, for example, dwarf, hobbit, and elf models. If race selection was added, you would not be able to use a custom skin. Also, changing the size of the player could interfere with vanilla game mechanics or other mods. However, the alignment system and the quest system will allow you to customise your experience on a much greater level than a race system. There are also mods such as iChun's Morph mod that probably already offer something like what you're looking for. 'If the Morph mod exists, why can't you add race selection?' To reiterate. Race selection is not planned in any form. Custom player skins are not compatible with NPC models. If race selection was added, you would not be able to use a custom skin. 'Can you add a way to see the total number of hired units?' Unfortunately not, because there is no 'secure' way to make such a thing possible. The game can record when the player hires a troop, but cannot always record when one is lost, because a troop could be lost by any number of untrackable ways besides just being killed or disbanded: it could be removed by a command like /nukeentities, be removed by a corrupt chunk, fall into the void, or something like that. So over long spans of time - and especially on servers - the 'total number of hired troops' would gradually increase more and more above your actual number. 'Can you add an option to place limits on the amount of units a player can hire?' See the above answer. 'Why doesn't the Summon Horn of Command summon my units?' The horn will only call your units if you're standing in a safe, unobstructed space. It will not call your units if you're flying, jumping, in water, stood on a non-solid block, or there is not enough room for the unit to stand in (e.g. you can summon Orcs into a one-block wide hole, but not Olog-hai). Also, the horn cannot summon units from far away - this is simply a result of the way Minecraft works. Only nearby areas of the world are loaded, meaning that if you move too far from your hired units, the horn cannot summon them because they physically do not exist in the world. (This is the same reason that crops don't grow when you're too far away from them, furnaces don't smelt, and so on.) An exception to this is if you're on a multiplayer server and you travel far away from your units, but another player stays close to them, they will still be loaded and you'll be able to summon them over any distance. 'Why does my alignment gets reset everytime I load my world?' You probably play on a cracked launcher. These are known to have problems saving the player data right (including the alignment data). The only solution is to buy the game. 'Why is the water grey?' This mod replaces the blue Minecraft water texture with a greyscale one so that there can be a much, much larger range of water colours in Middle-earth - bright tropical blue, dark polar seas, swampy brown water, and more. The mod also accounts for vanilla Minecraft water and any custom water colours (e.g. swamp) so that nothing in the vanilla biomes will be noticeably changed. I judge the play-experience of this mod in itself to be a higher priority than compatibility with other mods. So, inevitably, as a result of this there could be some graphical problems with water when using this mod alongside another. Here is how to fix those problems: If you are using a mod that renders water (e.g. in a tank, pipes, or suchlike) and it is grey, contact the mod author telling them to account for the biome's waterColorMultiplier during rendering. This is a very simple step. If their mod is programmed correctly they will already be doing this, since this is a feature of vanilla Minecraft (swamp biomes) but most modders probably would not care about that possibility. However, if the modder accounts for vanilla swamp water colours, they will automatically account for this mod's water changes as well, and the problem will be fixed. 'Can there be a way to get positive Utumno alignment?' No, never. Utumno was designed as a dungeon, hostile mobs only. Being able to obtain positive alignment would defeat the point of Utumno, and besides, however evil you may be in the rest of Middle-earth, the monsters of Utumno would never know. This also extends to Utumno crafting, smelting, or any other resources from Utumno. 'If the Far Harad tribes are non-canon, then why can't you add suggestion?' The West of Middle-Earth is fully fleshed out in the lore, so do not suggest non-canon factions for it. While the Far Harad tribes are non-canon, they do make sense, and so do the planned Rhunic Clans. They are seen as better than not having Harad or Rhun at all, as the canon material for said regions is limited. Please keep the suggestions for Far Harad, Rhun, and the Dark Lands either to a minimum or post ways to improve existing factions. This means no Dwarves in Far Harad or the Dark Lands, no Snow-elves, in infinitum. 'Can you add hireable units that can mine for me?' In time, this might happen in some way, shape, or form. But the fact of the matter is that there are other things with greater priority (like more booze) that are likely to come into being sooner. But while mining units may eventually be added, in the meantime there are several perfectly good kinds of pickaxe waiting for you to use them. 'What happened with seasons?' Seasons were a planned feature for the mod. Work begun around the time of , but was soon postponed indefinitely due to a problem with changing grass and leaf colours. If you are interested to know more, there is an in-depth discussion on the matter here. Is this mod dead? No. Be silent or something Grievous will happen to you. You will be banned if you post this in the comments on this page or the updates page. For those less-troublesome individuals who legitimately want information: no, the mod is not dead. Mevans has opted to take a break (understandably - he's been at work on this mod for nearly seven years!) and will be back at a date in the future. That's all the information we have, but please keep in mind that this mod has not been and will never be abandoned. If development truly stops, an announcement will be made. Please remain patient. Enjoy the extensive amount of content already present in the mod, and thank you for your dedication and respect. Category:Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Rules